L'avénement de la noble race
by YiaYiabby
Summary: Ou comment le père de Balto rencontra Aniu et changea à tout jamais sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**L'avènement de la noble race**

Par Whiskey  
21/02/2008  
Aventure/Romance  
NB : Je ne possède pas Balto ni ses personnages, ce que vous allez lire n'est autre qu'une énième version de la vie de son père, probablement ma fanfic la plus courte et la plus abordable selon les sensibilités.

Un jour fut créé l'être le plus parfait qu'il eut été donné de voir. De grande taille mais d'une finesse rare, son regard azuré embrassait la vie avec fougue, ses oreilles fièrement dressées rappelaient l'éclat de sa queue légèrement incurvée et toujours aux aguets, des pattes minces et agiles gardaient une proportion parfaite malgré le pelage abondant, mais pourtant soyeux et délicat qui le grossissait, quelques tâches brunes recouvraient presque intégralement sa tête et la frontière de son ventre blanc. C'était un husky de race noble vivant au Canada, il avait été conduit en Alaska par son maître à l'occasion d'une grande course dont il avait espoir d'être le vainqueur. Il avait l'âme et le cœur d'un champion, séduit par la victoire autant que par la noblesse, il refusait sans cesse de laisser son regard clair pénétrer celui des bâtards et des autres races, ses fidèles amis étaient tous du sang le plus pur, ils le suivaient vaillamment et s'enfermaient dans ce cercle privé dont l'unique intérêt était la gloire. En ce temps, la noble race n'avait pas noble esprit.

Le jeune chien de course faisait une carrière étincelante, toujours obéissant et d'apparence soigné, on ne parlait que de lui dans les journaux et la foule s'était ruée pour voir sa performance. Les chiens n'étaient d'ailleurs pas absents du spectacle, surtout les femelles qui voulaient admirer le grand husky et faire fondre son cœur. Qui aurait ignoré en ce temps que Caesar était encore un cœur à prendre ? Abonné aux aventures sans lendemain, toutes rêvaient de le remettre dans le droit chemin mais parmi l'assemblée des admiratrices, les huskies pure race se faisaient rares. La course était, ce jour-là, bien spéciale, les chiens devaient courir seuls, ainsi serait déterminé le meilleur coureur et les maîtres devaient choisir avec attention leur champion. Caesar n'avait aucune crainte à se faire, meneur de sa meute, il était toujours considéré comme le plus robuste, le plus endurant et le plus rapide mais il avait alors atteint l'âge de quatre ans et un jeune chien venait d'intégrer l'équipe. Sa jalousie s'était dès lors montrée, il refusait de voir un gamin prendre sa place et ignorait combien de course il mènerait encore.

Mais il fut placé au départ, seul pour tirer une lourde caisse sur une distance de dix kilomètres, le parcours avait été fermé par des barrières et des dresseurs avaient été placés de tous côtés pour surveiller les chiens, c'était une petite course mais déterminante : elle ferait la différente entre les chiens rapides et les chiens endurants. Le printemps arrivait petit à petit et, dès le début de la course, certains chiens glissaient ou cassait leur cargaison à cause de la neige glissante mais l'habileté de Caesar le rendait invincible face aux éléments. Le vent soufflait à contre sens, rendant la course plus difficile pour les chiens dont seule la vitesse était un atout et Caesar, dans l'unique but de remporter à nouveau une victoire, profitait de son rang de meneur pour balancer sa caisse de droite à gauche pour faire tomber les concurrents qui se seraient approcher trop près de lui et pour envoyer de la neige derrière lui, créant ainsi un obstacle naturel pour les moins endurants. C'était un chien vif et intelligent mais de nature mauvaise, la victoire était son seul intérêt. Et, lorsque les cinq premiers kilomètres furent franchis et qu'il fallait faire demi-tour pour revenir en ville, il n'y avait plus que trois chiens en liste : Caval, Acid Hero et Caesar qui était bien déterminé à remporter la course. Bien entendu, arriver seul n'était pour lui pas une bonne stratégie, cela éveillerait les soupçons sur le comportement qu'il avait adopté pendant la course d'autant que les hommes qui surveillaient était trop loin de la ville pour le défendre. Le reste de la course se passa donc sans encombre pour les autres chiens qui suivaient difficilement la cadence de Caesar et, finalement, le plus célèbre des huskies traversa la ligne d'arrivé sous le regard adorateur des chiennes et ravie de son maître. Il savait que, en plus des récompenses, il gagnait l'admiration des femelles et n'hésita pas à se pavaner devant elles comme s'il leur faisait la cour.

« Oh ! Caesar, que tu es grand ! br>-Tu es très beau ! Quel talent aussi  
-Caesar, s'emporta une jeune beagle, je serai la parfaite compagne pour toi ! »

Mais il ne fit que leur sourire d'arrogance avant de leur jeter la neige molle au visage et de rejoindre son maître. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : sa récompense. Et pas n'importe quelle récompense : une compagne pour la nuit, une husky pure race, la plus belle et de la nourriture de premier choix. Mais ce soir-là fut bien différent, il fut enfermé dans la même salle que ses congénères et put voir le jeune arrivant manger sa récompense et passer sa première nuit d'amour avec l'une des plus belles chiennes de sa race. Il en mourrait de jalousie, le jeune le remplacerait bien vite, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet alors il fit ce que tout enfant gâté aurait fait : il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte de la maison et sorti discrètement avant de fuir le plus loin possible de celui qui avait osé lui accorder moins d'attention. Il arriva dans la forêt, mort d'inquiétude et le ventre presque vide et s'endormit au coin d'un arbre, tremblant.

A SUIVRE.  



	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le matin arriva, Caesar fut surpris de voir qu'un lapin mort avait été déposé à son chevet pendant la nuit, il ignorait qui été son bienfaiteur et, à vrai dire, cela n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Il savait qu'il était le chien le plus célèbre de cette partie de l'Amérique et espérait bien que certaines âmes se mettraient à son service sans sourciller. Et il passa des jours à se reposer comme une célébrité capricieuse auprès de son arbre, attendant qu'une âme généreuse lui apporte son repas pendant son sommeil avant de se rendre compte que sa fourrure soyeuse était devenue bien plus rêche et sale, que le blanc d'habitude pur avait pris une teinte grisonnante et que son odeur était celle d'un animal sauvage, détestant cette apparence, il décida de se lever pour la première fois depuis sa fugue pour enfin chercher un lieu où il pourrait se laver. Il marcha ainsi presque toute la matinée avant d'arriver devant une petite source calme. L'eau était claire et agitée de reflets blancs, il y avait quelques lucioles éteintes qui dormaient sur les branches des arbres pendant que les libellules goûtaient à la magie des goûtes de vie perlant dans la source fraîche. Il voulu y entrer une patte mais un toussotement se fit entendre et il fit volte face, près à attaquer ou à gronder la personne qui osait interrompre son repos. Il vit une jeune femelle blanche, elle semblait légèrement plus grande que lui mais aussi plus fine bien que ses muscles semblassent plus durs et forts, ses oreilles étaient plus petites que les siennes, ses yeux moins expressifs et dorés, sa mâchoire était puissante. Elle sentait la forêt, le sang et la vie sauvage mais il ne pouvait l'identifiée à aucune race de chien.

« Il ne faut pas se baigner ici, monsieur, il ne faut pas souiller l'eau.

-Je fais ce que je veux, chose, grogna-t-il. »

Elle garda cependant son calme et s'approcha de lui, il vit que sa queue ne frétillait pas comme celle des autres chiens, qu'elle restait posée et courte, fournie mais non recourbée. Pourtant, il lui semblait que cette femelle était proche de sa race en apparence.

« Je suis gardienne de la source, vous ne devez pas y poser la moindre patte, je peux vous indiquer un autre lieu et…

-Tais-toi stupide femelle ! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis, sauvage ?

-Qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas de taille à affronter une meute de loup et vous ne savez pas chasser. Suivez-moi !

-Des loups ? Répugnant animal ! »

Elle ne releva pas l'insulte et le mena à une autre source tant bien que mal, il put s'y baigner et elle découvrit sa beauté, son pelage soyeux et brun, le blanc pur qui marquait son corps, ses yeux bleus et ses pattes puissantes. Il était charmant et elle aurait aimé qu'il devienne son mari mais elle avait bien compris qu'il détestait les loups et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la considérée à son rang.

« Tu sais gamine, dit-il d'un air vantard, je suis meneur d'une meute de chien de traîneau, un grand coureur et tu as bien de la chance que j'ai posé mes yeux sur ton corps d'animal sauvage et répugnant, peut-être apprendras-tu un peu le civisme !

-Vous savez, répondit-elle avait le calme et l'honneur qui la caractérisait tant, je suis la fille de l'alpha de ma meute, je viens d'atteindre mes deux ans et je suis en âge de fondée ma propre meute, à la place de cela, je vous sauve d'une mort certaine en chassant chaque nuit pour vous et en vous évitant de vous baigner dans la source aux loups.

-Tu es donc l'âme servile qui a compris mon rang en me voyant… bien ! Continue ainsi jeune esclave, tu es sur la bonne voie !

-Oh, mais voyons monsieur, je ne vois qu'une âme libre ici, il s'agit de celle qui peut chasser et survivre sans réclamer les honneurs, les richesses et les plaisirs pour un acte qui n'a rien d'héroïque et qui sait aider les autres quelque soit leur race.

-Tu dis des sottises, chose ! Va donc chercher à manger. »

Elle le regarda bien, elle avait pourtant eu un coup de foudre pour cet être froid et ne comprenait pas qu'il se comporte d'une telle façon. Elle continua le servir des jours durant, l'emmenant dans des lieux que seule elle connaissait, le présentant et l'intégrant à la meute. Caesar changeait de plus en plus, il sentait en lui naître l'amitié pour cette louve et cela le répugnait. Se sentant petit à petit tomber amoureux, il décida de fuir à nouveau pour retourner en ville.

A SUIVRE.  



End file.
